1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cyclic or linear 2-(aryl)propylalkylpolysiloxane type silicone fluids as represented by the formula I and their preparation methods by hydrolyzing mixtures of 2-(aryl)propylalkyldichlorosilane and diorganodichlorosilane as represented by the formula II and formula III respectively. ##STR2## wherein, X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 represent independently hydrogen or alkyl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3), phenyl, phenoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, mercapto, mercaptomethyl group; R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 represent independently methyl or phenyl group; R.sup.1 in the formula I is same as CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 R in formula II or cyclohexyl wherein R is C.sub.n H.sub.2n+2 (n=1-16), chloromethylene, cyanomethylene, phenyl, or cyano group; M represents H or SiMe.sub.3 group wherein Me is methyl group and when M is hydrogen, the silanol groups at the both ends of the molecule easily undergo dehydration and cyclize to form the cyclic silicone fluids; n and m can be 2-200 and the ratio n/m can be 1:0.01-1:100.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that polymethylhydrogensiloxanes when applied to textile fabrics, are capable of imparting softening and water repellency thereto. (Walter Noll, Chemistry and Technology of Silicone, Academic Press, 1968, p-196)
In general, the preparation of organosilicone fluids is performed by the hydrolysis and condensation of organosilanes, such as those having two methyl or other organic radicals bonded to the silicon atoms, has theretofore been described. The hydrolysis is conducted by reacting a chlorosilane, such as dimethyldichlorosilane, with water, generally in the presence of an inert solvent. The organosilicone fluids are thus obtained without difficulty. (Wilcock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,843, Patnode and Wilcock, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 68, 358 (1946)) Dimethyldichlorosilane gives with water a mixture of polydimethylcyclosiloxanes and linear polydimethylsiloxane-a,.omega.-diols. Depending upon the hydrolysis methods, the ratio of cyclic and linear fluids in the products varies. Hydrolysis with dilute hydrochoric acid or the employment of organic solvent in hydrolysis can increase the proportion of cyclic fluids. The so-called "reversed" hydrolysis, in which a calculated amount of water is added to the mixture of organochlorosilanes, is recommended for the "reversed" hydrolysis has been recommended for the co-hydrolysis of silane mixtures of dichlorodimethylsilane and methyltrichlorosilane, methyltrichlorosilane and chlorotrimethylsilane, or of diorganidichlorosilanes with different organic substituents. (walter Noll, Chemistry and Technology of Silicone, Academic Press, 1968, p-196) The special modified silicone fluids can be prepared by replacing a proportion of the methyl groups in polydimethylsiloxanes by other organic groups such as phenyl, vinyl, hydrido, etc. The chlorosilanes may be dissolved in an inert organic solvent such as toluene, benzene, carbon tetrachloride, ether, liquid aliphatic hydrocarbons.
The present inventors reported that allyldichlorosilane as the major product and allyltrichlorosilane were prepared by reacting allyl chloride, incorporated with hydrogen chloride with elemental silicon in the presence of copper catalyst at a temperature from 250.degree. C. to 350.degree. C. Cadmium was a good promoter and the reaction could be carried out in a fluidized bed or a stirred bed reactor. The incorporation of hydrogen chloride suppressed the decomposition of allylchloride and prevented the production of diallyldichlosilane. Diallyldichlosilane easily caused the polymerization of the products at the reaction temperature. [Korean Patent Application No. 92-10292 ('92.6.13)] ##STR3##
The present inventors also reported the preparation of 2-(aryl)propyldichlorosilane by the Friedel-Craft reaction of allyldichlorosilane with aromatic compounds using aluminum chloride as a catalyst. Aromatic compounds could be benzene, alkyl substituted benzenes, halogen substituted benzenes, thiol or mercaptoalkyl substituted benzenes, naphthalene, biphenyl, biphenyl ethers, etc. [Korean Patent Application No. 92-12996 ('92.7.21)] ##STR4##
The present inventors also reported the preparation of 2-(aryl)propylalkyldichlorosilane as represented by the formula II by the hydrosilation reaction of 2-(aryl)propyldichlorosilane prepared as above with a various olefins in the presence of platinum catalyst. [Korean Patent Application No. 92-22996 ('92.12.1)]